The Final Stand
This story revolves around Mata Nui being stolen by the Skrall and made a slave. Ackar and his friends must save Mata Nui before the Skrall manage to capture the last free cities left on Bara Magna. Chapters Chapter 1: Vulcanus Ackar whirled his sword around blocking the Skrall's attack. The Skrall shot a Thornax only to be batted away by Ackar. Things on Bara Magna are not going well. The Skrall have taken over Tesara and Tajun. They are aiming for Vulcanus but they won't go down without a fight. "Vastus, 2 more Skrall at 5 O'clock." Shouted Kiina slicing a Skrall under the face. Vastus spun around kicking a Skrall into the other one. Vastus was very agile, this was one of his strong point. A Skall lunged at him, but Vastus was too fast. He ducked und gave the Skrall an uppercut in the Stomach. The Skrall fell to the ground. Dead. "Mata Nui, Blow the archway." Shouted Berix. Mata Nui altered the course of his Thornax so hit the archway, which fell onto 5 Skrall. Berix ran at a Skrall occupied by Vastus. Berix brought his blades to the Skralls legs chopping him of at the ankles. BOOM! Stronius appeared next to Ackar. "Time to die Glatorian." He said manically as he swung his club smashing Ackar into a building. "There is only one Glatorian I want." Stronius looked at Mata Nui with a sly smile. Vastus sliced a Skrall then ran at Stronius with only saving Mata Nui in his mind. Vastus bought out his Venom Slicer and blocked an attack from Stronius. Vastus hit the ground with a THUD! Stronius shot Vastus with a Thornax. Vastus went sprawling into Kiina. The two were knocked unconscious. Mata Nui lunged at Stronius but stopped when he saw Berix in a deadlock. Mata Nui dropped his weapons and dropped to his knees as Tuma and 10 Skrall including Stronius circled around Mata Nui. "Get the Glatorian." Snarled Tuma. "Leave him alone." Shouted Gelu with Strakk, Tarix, Gresh and Malum with his army of Vorox behind him. "Get them." Shouted Stronius. Tuma knocked Stronius to the ground and snarled, "I make the orders around here." "Yes Tuma." Said Stronius glancing angrily at the Skrall Leader. "Skrall kill the Glatorian, I'm taking Mata Nui." Said Tuma who slung Mata Nui on his mount and rode off. The Skrall went to attack only to be ambushed by a group of Vorox behind them. The action was intense at the Skrall were fighting for their life. ---- Back in Roxtus "Mata Nui, I've heard the stories. I know your secret. You would be a powerful ally what do you think? Asked Tuma sympathetically. "I think you have been munching on Thornax again, it makes your head explode and your brain go silly. I AM NOT JOINING YOU!" Exclaimed Mata Nui. "So you have made up your mind, well better get started. The Vorox need feeding, hahahaha." Siad Tuma. "Master." Said Stronius. "Ahh, finally news." Said Tuma ---- After the Battle in Vulcanus "We won." Said Ackar happily to Gelu. "Yea but we lost Mata Nui to the Skrall." Said Gelu. "He can live. We have to protect the last free cities. Then we can save him." Said Ackar with a hint of anger in his voice. "Gelu, Ackar," Shouted Raanu, "The Bone Hunters are attacking Iconox. "Were on our way." Replied Gelu and Ackar simultaneously. Chapter 2: Revenge of the Skrall "Good job Agori." Chuckled Fero under his breath. "Now let me and my people go." Said Raanu hastily. "Now, now Raanu, no need to be uncivilized." Said Fero jokingly. Roars could be heard from outside the city. "Ahh, yes the others are here." Siad Fero over the roar of Skirmix. "Let us go." Shouted Raanu. Skirmix eyed the Agori up with a hint of hungriness in the Rock Steeds eyes. "Fine, put them in the Wastelands." Shouted Fero. Five Bone Hunters circled Raanu one picked him up and the others went for more Agori. "The Bone Hunters control Vulcanus now." Said Fero with a big smile on his face. ---- Mata Nui's head had never hurt more. He was being dragged across the Wastelands by a Skrall. THUD! Mata Nui smashed into the ground. "Come on Branar, Tuma will think you are losing your touch." Joked a Skrall. "If you still want your head you would stop talking right about now." Replied Branar angrily. Mata Nui was picked up again but this time he went soaring through the air. Splash. Mata Nui landed in a Volcanoes Crater Lake. It was getting warmer and Warmer. Suddenly there was another Splash. Kiina was next to him. "Come on, they don't know I followed you." Said Kiina. "How are we going to get out?" Asked Mata Nui. The water was getting very hot. "I have an Idea." Said Kiina. She grabbed her Trident and climbed the Volcano. "Mata Nui!" She shouted as she threw the trident down. Mata Nui had to put his own weapons onto his back. The two Glatorian got out of the Volcano and ran to Vulcanus! - Five Minutes Later "I don't see anyone in there." Said a Skrall. "Lets report to Tuma tha......" The Other Skrall's voice was cut out by a thundering roar. The Volcano was erupting! The Skrall tried to run away but it was to late. The lava was upon them. Two burnt bodies crawled to Tuma. "Mata Nui.........Escaped........failed.." Said one of the two burnt Skrall. Tuma overcome with anger icked up the two Skrall and threw them in the Lava. "The Skrall will have Revenge!" SHouted Tuma ---- "Everyone, everything is fine." Said Gelu with disbelief in his voice. "I know Gelu, was Raanu wrong?" Asked Ackar. "I guess he was. He was a bit panicked as well. How could he have got that wrong?" Said Strakk. A half dead Agori limped to Gresh and said, "Vulcanus is taken. Bone Hunters on the rise." "Take the Agori to safety and please send some Glatorian and please go find where Gelu has gone." Said Tarix. The Skrall and Bone Hunters are on the rise. Chapter 3: The Capture of Mata Nui "There are 2 Glatorian walking to the City. Said a Bone Hunter Scout. "Send the Fire Glatorian Outcasts to lure them in," Said Fero, "We have you now. - "Ahh yes, we were expecting you Kiina." Said on of the Outcast Fire Glatorian. "You were?" She replied. "Yes, we were. Please come in." Said the Other Outcast. "Mata Nui, I think I will go back to Iconox." Said Kiina scarily. "Ok, see you Kiina." Replied Mata Nui. - Mata Nui's Arrival in Vulcanus was harsh. As soon as he got through the gates of Bara Magna he was thrown at the ground and beaten. "We control your fate Mata Nui, we could kill you now, but then again you are to valuable." "Aru, Zant, prepare a convoy to Roxtus. We have their missing prisoner. We need a good price." Said Fero. "Yes sir." Said Aru and Zant simultaneously. ---- Some Time Later ---- Gelu, a former Glatorian now a convoy escort was doing that, escorting a convoy. But he does not know this one contains his ally, Mata Nui. "Gelu, can you please scout ahead." Said one of the Fake Glatorian. "Ok." Replied Gelu dodging an attack from the Spikit pulling the crate with Mata Nui in it. "No one is coming. The route to Roxtus is clear." Finished Gelu. "Ourgh." Grunted a faint voice that Gelu knew as Mata Nui's. Gleu suddenly realized what was happening. Vulcanus was selling Mata Nui to the Skrall, but why? Gelu knew what he had to do. "We are approaching Roxtus." Said Gelu. - Gelu and the Convoy arrived in Roxtus. BANG! The side of the crate was blown open. "Mata Nui." Shouted Gelu. Gelu ran into the crate and freed Mata Nui. "Lets go." Gelu Shouted. Mata Nui and Gelu ran out of the crate only to be surrounded by Skrall. ---- "Kiina," shouted Malum, "Vulcanus is filled with Bone Hunters and has been taken." "But that is where I left Mata Nui." Said Kiina. "We know, he has been sold to the Skrall. We need to save him." Said Malum. "Will the Vorox help?" Asked Kiina. "Yes, we need Mata Nui to help liberate Bara Magna. They will help." Finished Malum. The Glatorian started to walk into the Gloomy Sunset. Chapter 4: The Last Option Mata Nui and Gelu were out of options. Mata Nui was down a Gelu was losing. Gelu swung his Ice slicer at A Skrall knocking it into 2 other Skrall. Gelu then shot them 5 times. BANG! Malum, Kiina and some Vorox came running through the gates of Roxtus. Malum jumped onto a Skrall's back and started attacking. Kiina engaged combat with a Skrall and the Vorox shot their Thornax at the same time then ran in to help. Mata Nui awoke from being knocked out and saw the others fighting. Mata Nui joined in. After a while the other Glatorian were forced out the gate leaving Mata Nui in Roxtus. "You are dead Mata Nui." Said a Skrall. Mata Nui's eyes closed and a Skall picked him up. Thoughts filled Mata Nui's mind of back when he was in his own universe. He opened his eyes to see theground moving without him walking. WHAM! Mata Nui was thrown at the Ground. He looked up to see the evil smile of Tuma. ---- "Gelu is gone, Malum and his Vorox are gone, Kiina and Mata Nui are gone. Everyone is gone!" Said Gresh. "Mata Nui is but we aren't." Shouted Malum with Gelu, Kiina and some of his Vorox behind him. "Well brilliant." Said Gresh. "Why don't we sent some of our Glatorian Forces to Vulcanus to try get it back." Suggested Strakk. "Well, then we would be vulnerable." Defended Tarix. "We could catch the Bone Hunters by surprise." Suggested Malum. "Hey guys, when I was escorting a Convoy from Vulcanus just before I heard something. A large group of Bone Hunters will be moving to Tesara at sundown." Finished Gelu. "Ok, that will be the plan but if it fails...." Said Gresh. "It won't." Finished Gelu with a hint of disbelief. ---- "Our sources tell us that the Glatorian are going to attack Tesara, we need to help the city. We need to send all of more than half of our troops." Ordered Fero. "Yes Sir. We shall send them. Agreed Aru. So the Bone Hunters with their false information sent more then half of their troop to Tesara only to find out the city is fine. By then hopefully it would be too late. Kiina, Gelu, Ackar, Vastus, Tarix, Strakk, Malum, Gresh and an Army of Vorox were on their way to Vulcanus. "Ok, we need to get Vulcanus back. This is our World. We need safety. We need no more Bone Hunters! Shouted Ackar. "Yea." Screamed the other Glatorian. "Lets get my home back," Whispered Ackar, "TO WAR! "Thornax!" Shouted Kiina. The Glatorian all raised their weapons only to be stopped by Raanu. "We will help." Offered Raanu. "Thanks." Ackar Replied. Everyone raised their Thornax Launchers and shot. The Guard towers tumbled and fell. If you were a Bone Hunter you would understand the fear. Hundreds of Thornax were flying through the air. If you were a Bone Hunter you would face certain death here. The Glatorian forces charged at the few Bone Hunters left. Fero and Skirmix ran away. In a few minutes the Glatorian had got Vulcanus back. Chapter 5: Gathering Forces The forces of Bara Magna were on the rise. There had not been a Gathering like this since the Core War. ---- "We.......fight." Hissed a Vorox. "Good, we need your help. You can have Vulcanus if you help." Said a Skrall. "Yes, deal." Hissed the Vorox Leader. "Great, gather outside Roxtus, the other Forces will be there." Ordered the Skrall. ---- "The Glatorian are conspiring against everyone on Bara Magna. Please aid us in killing all of them." Asked a Skrall messenger. "Why, would they challenge us, the Baterra." Asked the Leader of the Baterra. "Because they wish to rule Bara Magna." Replied the Skrall. "Fine, we shall help as long as we can have Vulcanus." Said the Leader of the Baterra. "Deal." Smiled the Skrall Boom! Fire leapt out of the Element Lord of Fires hands and clashed into the column of Water sent by the Element Lord of Water. The Element Lord of Water Raised a wave of Water and threw it at the Element lord of Ice only to have it frozen. The Element Lords were at war. Whoever and Whatever was in their way would be obliterated. And when the lord were all i the same place. Anyone in the area would die in a few minutes. The Element Lord of Jungle Charged at the Element Lord of Sand only to have the Sand of the Wasteland come from beneath his feet and trap him. Fire Against Ice, Sand Against Jungle and Stone against Water. The Lords were having an all out War. Suddenly the Element Lord of Fire Stopped Fighting and so did the Others. If you were there you would have thought they had stopped fighting. They hadn't. Each one of them were charging their Elemental powers. There was an explosion of Red, Tan, Blue, Green, Black and White. The full power of the Lords had collided against each other. This was not good. ---- Everyone in the city of Vulcanus were happy. They had won back a city from the other side. Well done you might say, but Ackar knew differently. The forces of the Bone Hunters that were sent by Fero to Tesara would return in a matter of hours and the others were not ready. "Raanu, the Bone Hunters will return, we must be ready." Ackar told Raanu. "We know but what can we do. We have a limited amount of troops left." Replied Raanu. "Well, the Bone Hunters will not expect a trap in their own city, or the city they captured. If we send out some Glatorian that pretend to be Bone Hunters and lure them in to the city we could ambush them." Suggested Ackar. "Well, it could work, but if it does not we will be in trouble." Raanu told Ackar. "It will have to succeed. I will go out and pretend. Get everyone equips then go in the towers and in hiding. Once they get in the city close the gates and shoot them and slice them." Replied Ackar. "I trust you, get ready, I will tell the others." Finished Raanu. Chapter 6: Trust Me "Hey, Aru. Get in the City." Said Ackar disguised as a Bone Hunter. "What's the Hurry." Aru Replied. "It's Fero he want to talk to you." Ackar told him. "Yes, ok, hurry men," shouted Aru, "does this have anything to do with the fake information of Tesara." "Sure is does." Finished Ackar. As soon as the Bone Hunters got into Vulcanus, Aru whipped out his sword and wrapped it around Ackars Head. "Hello, Ackar old friend." Said Aru. The Explosion made by the Element Lord rose into the air and made Aru and the Bone Hunters look that way. "Now." Shouted Raanu and the Glatorian started Shooting. Ackar ducked and ripped of his fake armor and started lashing out at the Bone Hunters. The Thornax struck leaving the BOne Hunters with less numbers. Vastus hooked his Venom Spear Around a Bone Hunters head and threw the Bone Hunter at another. Ackar turned to Aru, his old best friend. Ackar bought his flame blade to Aru's. Ackar and Aru were trained at the same level and were best friends for so many years. Ackar had the advantage of brainpower. But Aru was not going down that easily. Their blades clanked against each other. Ackar lashed at Aru. He hit his head and sent Aru flying into Zant. The two Bone Hunters surrounded their old Friend. Malum and Kiina saw what was happening and ran to Ackars aid.It was almost too late. Aru had Ackar pinned to the ground and Zant was about to attack. Kiina fired a Thornax at Zant who was in midair, the Bone Hunter went spiraling into a building. Malum stood by Ackar and helped him. "Surrender or Die Aru." Said Ackar. "Old Firend, I don't think you could." Replied Aru as he walked away. Ackar knew Aru spoke the truth. "I can't but the others can." Replied Ackar. Aru froze. "You wouldn't." Aru said slyly. "I would and will," replied Ackar, "Kiina!" Kiina grabbed Aru and threw him to a Spikit. Aru was dead in a matter of Minutes. ---- "You offered the Vorox Vulcanus and he offered the Baterra Vulcanus!" Shouted Tuma. "Well once we take over Vulcanus we could eradicate the Vorox and Baterra." Replied a Skrall. "Trying to kill a Baterra is like asking a Sand Dragon to not kill you." Siad Tuma. "Or we could......" The Skrall's voice was cut off when Tuma bought his weapon down on the Skrall's Head. "Or we could not tell them." Smiled Tuma. ---- "Tarix, hold up, what is it." Asked Berix. "Its a hole. This must be where the explosion was." Replied Tarix. "What is this." Said Berix holding a old tablet. "It says The chamber of life is the final resting place of the...... it stops there." Said Tarix. "The Final resting place of what I wonder." Asked Berix. Tarix rose his head to see the Element Lord of Water and Fire standing near them. "The Final resting place of us." Finished Tarix shaking Berix. Berix raised is head and saw. Chapter 7: The Chamber of Life The Element Lord of Fire raised his had too shoot fire at the Element Lord of Ice. "Berix, get in the hole, if you don't we are going to die!"Shouted Tarix. Berix jumped in the Tarix jumped in. "What is this place? It looks like a tomb. Said Berix. "I think this is the Chamber of Life." Replied Tarix. "But if this is a Chamber of life why is it so gloomy." Asked Berix. "I don't know." Said Tarix. The Chamber of life was a long room with marble pillars and a few stair at the end. There were a few shelves. At the end of the Chamber there were stairs. If you go up the stairs there is a dent in the wall. Berix followed Tarix up the stairs. "What's that in the wall?" Asked Berix. "It looks like a dent or something. For a helmet." Replied Tarix. "Or a Mask, doesn't it seem familiar?" Asked Berix. "Yea it is." Finished Tarix looking like he was going to be sick. Berix had a look around scoping out the area. He ran to the hole where they had came through. "Looks like they are still fighting out there." Berix told Tarix. "Berix, come here, quick." Ordered Tarix with worry in his voice. Berix ran to where Tarix was. "Hey Berix, read this." Said Berix. "Here lies Calix, Great Being ad creator of the Baterra." Berix read aloud. "So that means." Said Tarix. "That means the Chamber of life is a tomb for the creator of the Baterra." Berix finished for Tarix. "We were right." Shouted Berix. "Deactivate." Said Tarix. "Deactivate what?" Replied Berix. "Up there it says Deactivate above the dent." Said Tarix. "We need to go." Ordered Berix. "But they are still fighting." Replied Tarix. "No they've stopped." Replied Berix. Side by Side Tarix and Berix got out of the Chamber of Life and started to walk to Vulcanus and had only telling the others on their mind. They did not notice Fero and Skirmix running about half a kio to their left. ---- Mata Nui was following Tuma for some reason currently unknown to him. "Where are we going." Asked Mata Nui. "You will see." Replied Tuma. "Why don't you just leave me alone." Shouted Mata Nui. "Now where is the fun in that," replied Tuma, "Now have a look at my work!" Mata Nui looked over the ledge to see thousands of Skrall, Vorox, Bone Hunters and Baterra standing ready for war. "I gathered everyone here to send against you weak insignificant friends." Taunted Tuma. Mata Nui grabbed his weapons and ran at Tuma. Tuma swung his sword but Mata Nui dodged it. Mata Nui shot a Thornax at Tuma but Tuma just batted it away. Tuma swung his sword as hard as he could and smashed Mata Nui in the stomach. "Hahahaha." Laughed Tuma menacingly. Chapter 8: Back Stabbing Kiina was angry. No she was more then angry she was furious! Bone Hunters, Baterra and now the Skrall! Berix and Tarduk were at her side. Tarix and Berix had just been in the Chamber of Life. Berix never wanted to set foot in that place but it looks like he might have to. As soon as the duo had come back Kiina wanted to go. Tarduk was fascinated and wanted to come. "Who would want to go to a place like that." Berix moaned. "Me! Think about the history there. thousands or tens of thousands of years ago it would have been a place of great importance." Replied Tarduk as if he had been struck by Cupids arrow. "I just want to know what deactivate means." Kiina told them. Suddenly Kiina's Thornax launcher was yanked out of her hand. "Stronius!" Shouted Tarduk. Stronius's club hit Kiina in the stomach and sent her sprawling. Now the Two Agori faced their worst fear... Fighting a Glatorian. Stronius pointed his Thornax at Berix but the Agori ad already moved. Tarduk was behind Stronius and was wearing a grim smile. Tarduk jumped onto Stronius's back. Tarduk wrapped his arms and legs around Stronius. "Hey you overgrown Skrall!" Shouted Berix holding Kiina's Thornax Launcher. Stronius had not time to react. The Thornax hit him square in the chest smashing him into a rock. Stronius was defeated. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- At the same time in Roxtus -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tuma put Mata Nui on his Baranus V8. The Spikit roared. "Where are you taking me this time?" moaned Mata Nui. "Vulcanus." replied Tuma. Mata Nui knew what was going to happen but he could not bear to think. His friends were going to fight thousands of enemies. The ride with Tuma was unbearable. Mata Nui was forced to listen to all of Tuma's victories. Mata Nui felt sorry for the Spikit. He just wanted to let it of its chain and eat Tuma. The thought of that bought a smile to Mata Nui's face. "What are you smiling about?" growled Tuma. "Nothing." Replied Mata Nui. "You're taunting me; it would be wise to tell me what you are smiling about." Ordered Tuma. "Nothing." Replied Mata Nui again. "Fine." finished Tuma. He roared and struck Mata Nui in the back making him fall of the vehicle. Mata Nui saw something. A hole that must have been blasted open. Mata Nui knew that was his only option. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 5 minutes before -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kiina had a sore head. "Well done. Whoever said two Agori couldn't best a Glatorian." said Kiina sarcastically. "Hahaha." replied Tarduk in the same tone as Kiina. "Stop, both of you. Here it is." Berix told them. Kiina climbed down the hole. Tarduk next, then Berix. "Amazing." chanted Tarduk. "Impossible." Kiina gasped. "BORING!" shouted Berix. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mata Nui jumped for the hole. But Tuma saw him. "Baterra! Mata Nui is down there." Tuma ordered. Batter swarmed down the hole. "Mata Nui!" shouted Kiina. Berix, Tarduk and Kiina all ran over to him. "Why are you......" Mata Nui saw the dent in the wall. "What is it?" asked Berix. "That dent is shaped like my mask." said Mata Nui. "That's why it was familiar." Berix Realized. The four turned around to see shape shifting Baterra swarming around them. "I need to explore, can you hold them off." asked Mata Nui. "Yes. GO!" shouted Kiina. Mata Nui ran. It would be a fight that only one would be able to fight at a time because there was such a small entrance. Chapter 9: Uneven Terms Kiina had fallen. Tarduk and Berix were fighting for their life. Only 2 Baterra had fallen. Mata Nui was trying to find the word deactivate. He knew that the Great Beings had failed to deactivate the Baterra. Now it was down to Mata Nui to. "How are you guy holding out." Mata Nui shouted. "Kiina's down. We are badly injured." Replied Tarduk. "Stay there I am coming." Finished Mata Nui. Mata Nui ran to where the two Agori were. "Ok. I can fight while you two search ok." Ordered Mata Nui. "But they want you!" Shouted Berix. Kiina groaned. "But I am a better fighter and you two will cover more ground!" Replied Mata Nui. "True."Finished Tarduk. Kiina stumbled to her feet and bought her trident to her chest. "Lets get fighting." She shouted. Mata Nui and Kiina were winning. The Baterra had chosen bad forms. Mata Nui gave one an uppercut then Kiina bought her trident down. "Mata Nui! I found it." Shouted Berix. "Kiina will you be ok." Asked Mata Nui. A Baterra smashed through the wall making the gap bigger. "No." Kiina replied shoving Mata Nui away. Mata Nui watched as the Baterra swarmed around her and knocked her unconscious. Mata Nui ran for where Berix was. It was where the dent of his mask was. The Baterra were a sword blade away. Mata Nui raised his mask and put it on the dent. An pulse of power flew throughout the room and all of Bara Magna. The Baterra were deactivated. Kiina got to here feet as Mata Nui put the mask back on his face. "Your work is done Calix. May you rest in peace." Said Mata Nui. "When I was exploring I found the way out. It leads almost to Vulcanus." Said Tarduk who had just approached the others. "We have to get out of here. If we tell the others back at Vulcanus they can prepare for the battle." Said Kiina. "True. Lets go." Finished Mata Nui. The four walked to the end of the passage. There was a hole filtered with light. The four spotted Vulcanus. "There it is!" Berix shouted. Mata Nui exchanged thankful glances to the other. "Lets find Ackar." He finished. Ackar, who was looking for any signs of anything spotted Mata Nui. He jumped down and ran for him. "Mata Nui!" He shouted. "Ackar. I bring news. The Skrall and Vorox are planning to atack." Mata Nui told Ackar. "Don't worry. Iconox got Tajun and Tesara back. They sent everyone here." Said Ackar. "Who told you." Asked Kiina. "A certain Bone Hunter." He said and revealed a bruised Fero. ---- The Glatorian beat the forces of evil. And they won The Final Stand! Characters * Ackar * Many Skrall * Kiina * Vastus * Mata Nui * Berix * Stronius * Tuma * Gelu * Gresh * Tarix * Strakk * Malum * Many Vorox * Raanu * Fero * Skirmix * Some Bone Hunters * Aru * Zant * Tarduk Rating What do you think about this story? Excellent! Good! OK! Poor! Rubbish! ---- Category:Kingdonfin's Pages Category:Stories